User blog:TheNerdyAssassin/Into the Tunnels
The second installment of the story was released along with the Quickness Challenge Video. It picked up where the last story from the previous week left off. The Story: Into the Tunnels As you lead your small group deeper into the tunnels beneath the keep you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand as the air gets cooler. The light is dim and the smell stings your nose. The sounds of Stomping Giants echo from the tunnels and halls above and with each scream you know you have no choice but to press on, and quickly. You focus on your breath. In through your nose, even though it stings and makes your eyes water, and out through your mouth. Slow. Steady. A slight smile creeps across your face. You are moving so quickly, turning around sharp corners, plunging deeper and deeper into the tunnel, but at the same time you are managing to breathe slowly. Your Troop Alpha would be proud. He always pushed you to increase your speed while maintaining your breath control and now you are using his teachings in real life. If only this was just another one of his drills. You make another abrupt turn and stop dead in your tracks. Before you in the shadows you see a shape close to the ground. Until now, you haven't come across another soul in these tunnels and you had hoped it would have stayed that way. You take a step closer and before you comprehend what it is, she's on you. ''' '''You have only ever heard tales of the Relentless Goblins. A clan within the larger Goblin army known for their speed, ruthlessness and ability to fight close to the ground. She lunges forward, dives under your thrust and does a forward roll past you. You spin around and steady yourself. She now stands between you and your small band of survivors. She stands, looks behind her at your group and turns her back to them. It is you she's after. Instinct and training take over. Her only weapons are her long blade-like claws on her feet and hands, but she uses them expertly. You realized there's no time to counter attack, you must keep moving. You dodge, lunge to the side, backward roll and tuck jump. A claw from her right hand grazes your cheek and your body floods with heat. Poison? Let's hope not. ''' '''A solid forty five seconds pass, but it seems like eternity and then she's gone. Your party rushes to your side. Was she really there or was the smell in the tunnels and the air making you hallucinate? But then the blood on your cheek confirms her presence was real. You now know you are not alone in these tunnels and that there's no time to delay. You must press on… The Workout: Bruce Lee was not a large man by any stretch. But everyone who ever met him and saw him perform commented on how quick he was. Be precise in your movements, focus on your breath and keep your body moving. As Ali would say, "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Your Quickness stat can keep you safe in situations where there's no time to think. Train your muscles to respond instantly and they will be able to take over in the moments you need them the most. Whether in a fight or simply walking down the street, your ability to respond quickly to outside forces is paramount to keep you safe. Category:Blog posts